


Unbearable Suffering

by still_lycoris



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Gwen finds Merlin beating his head against the wall. She's pretty sure she knows why.





	

Gwen walked around the corner, saw Merlin banging his head against the wall and instantly knew why.

She couldn’t help smiling, although she quickly fixed her face into a serious expression as she walked towards him. Merlin looked up, saw it was her and pulled a face.

“I’m going to _kill_ him.”

“Merlin!” Gwen said, affecting shock. “That sounds like a treasonous comment from the King’s servant! I would hate to have to report you.”

“Oh no, please, report me!” Merlin said eagerly. “Then they’ll throw me into a nice quiet dungeon with friendly rats for a few hours and I won’t have to put up with that clotpole _beast_.”

Gwen knew her lips were quivering. She raised her eyebrows slightly and Merlin scowled at her.

“He’s suffering,” Gwen said. “You should be kinder.”

“ _You_ go and be kind to him then! I will _generously_ allow you to – ”

“Merlin!”

The cry was slightly cloggier than usual but it was still loud and definite. Merlin grabbed his own neck scarf, apparently determined to strangle himself. Gwen finally allowed herself to giggle as she gently stopped him and straightened his scarf.

“There,” she said. “Now go and see what he wants. You’ve stood by him through worse.”

“He’s the king of Camelot,” Merlin said. “I have seen him suffer _actual_ wounds that might kill him. How, how can he _possibly_ be this unbearable when – ?”

“ _Merlin!_ ”

Merlin threw up his hands and walked back into Arthur’s chambers. Gwen thought it was just as well that he’d left before finishing his question. She didn’t have an answer anyway.

Arthur had many excellent qualities. It was why she loved him. But apparently, suffering through a cold was not one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas 2016. Has something of a sequel in [Captured Cold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9198875)


End file.
